It's Not Me, It's You And Your Cheating Heart
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Amanda only intended to unwind with Finn... she didn't think she'd get caught in the middle of a messy breakup between Ashley and Seth or that old secrets would spill out of the woodwork afterwards.


_**A/N: Bryan and his family, Rue and her friends, Ashley, TJ, Bo, Brigette and Kyle and Ivy (Kyle and Ivy in flashbacks only) are werewolf-queen-022's characters.**_

_**April 1st 2016, NXT: TakeOver: Dallas afterparty…**_

_At the Crowne Plaza Dallas Downtown Hotel around 11pm, Amanda and Finn were at the hotel bar, both laughing and both a bit drunk._

_"I'm not kidding, Batista tried to jump off of the hotel bar in Toronto." Amanda said, finishing her third glass of red wine as Finn finished his fourth beer._

_"He must've been crazy drunk… not like you and me now, Love. We're relaxed." Finn responded, wrapping an arm around Amanda's shoulders. Thanks to both of their phones being on sleep mode, Amanda and Finn were unaware of the media storm currently happening._

_Hollywood Swinging by Kool And The Gang started to play, Finn lightly dragging Amanda out onto the floor and the two dancing, Amanda hanging onto Finn as one of his hands rested on her lower back and the other lightly squeezed Amanda's right hip._

_"Getting playful there, Lad?" Amanda asked in a low tone, Finn chuckling._

_"Who wouldn't with you, Lass?" Finn answered in the same low tone as they kept dancing. They were both drunk, their inhibitions quiet… and when wrestlers get drunk, they say and do things they wouldn't even think of when sober._

_What's Love Got To Do With It by Tina Turner started to play and Finn turned Amanda around so her back was pressed against him and so they were dancing differently, Finn's right hand resting on Amanda's right thigh and his left arm wrapped around her waist as she rested her hands on his arms._

_To anyone who didn't know them, Finn Balor and Amanda Cena were acting like naughty teenagers at the prom._

_Enzo and Dianne knew them however._

_"I'll call it a night… you'll be okay?" Dianne replied before they hugged._

_"Yeah, I'll be alright." Enzo responded before they let go and Dianne left._

_Enzo took a picture of Amanda and Finn and sent it to Colin 'Big Cass' Cassady with the text 'Look what I found them doing, bud.'._

_'Holy hell, they're gonna have wicked hangovers tomorrow.' Colin replied as Amanda and Finn now danced to Crosstown Traffic by Jimi Hendrix._

_'Gonna go find Sami and tell him what our friends are up to. Catch ya tomorrow.' Enzo replied before leaving, reaching Sami's hotel room after taking the elevator to the third floor and knocking on the door._

_"Enzo, did you lose your room key?" Sami asked after opening the door, dressed like he was getting ready to go to sleep._

_"No, I caught Amanda and Finn in the hotel bar." Enzo answered, showing Sami the picture and Sami's eyes widening in shock._

_"Please tell me you didn't send that to John!" Sami said after letting Enzo in, closing the door afterwards._

_"Hell no, he'd rip any guy's beating heart out and feed it to them for even touching Amanda!" Enzo responded, Sami sighing in relief… but it didn't last, the look on Enzo's face was one Sami knew well._

_"Who did you send it to?!" Sami demanded._

_"Big Cass." Enzo replied, Sami responding by slamming his fist into Enzo's nose and right eye socket and Enzo screaming in pain and covering his bleeding nose with his hands._

_"You crazy ass son of a bitch!" Sami shouted before opening the door, grabbing Enzo and throwing him out, Sami slamming the door shut and locking it…_

**Present time**_**, April 2nd 2016…**_

It was about 2am when Amanda and Finn headed to the elevator and got on it, Finn pressing the 5th floor button and the doors closing as Amanda leaned against him, Finn's arm wrapping around her back.

"Good thing we decided to leave before getting completely plastered. How you holding up?" Finn responded.

"Head's starting to feel a bit fuzzy." Amanda answered before the elevator stops, the doors opening and the two getting off of it. They walked down the hall to room 521 and were about three rooms away when Amanda lightly tugged on Finn's left hand, stopping him.

"What's wrong, you feeling sick?" Finn asked after turning to face her and resting his hands on her shoulders. Amanda shook her head no before pointing to the room they stopped in front of and both listening closely, Finn realising what caught Amanda's attention…

Three voices, one man and two women…

Finn and Amanda backed up, Finn lifting his right leg and slamming his foot into the door, kicking it open and scaring the hell out of the three in the room as he and Amanda walked in.

Much to their shock, Alexa Bliss, Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch were in the king sized bed and covering their naked bodies with the bedsheets, Amanda and Finn wordlessly backing out of the room and closing the door.

"That was embarrassing, busting in on Alexa, Seth and Becky… whoever he's seeing, she's gonna be pissed." Amanda replied after she and Finn reach their room and walked in, Finn closing and locking the door.

"Yeah… looks like we weren't the only ones who drank too much tonight." Finn said before Amanda slipped her red stiletto heels and black cut out mini dress off before heading to the bathroom to take her makeup off. Finn stripped down to his boxers and grabbed two bottles of water from the mini fridge.

Amanda exited the bathroom a few minutes later, deciding that her red satin hiphugger panties and a white cami were comfortable enough to sleep in.

"We all need to let loose, the biggest pay per view event of the year is coming up. It's not like that one time we got wasted in Japan and danced on the bar as Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi played." Amanda replied after drinking the water, Finn throwing both empty bottles away before pulling the covers back and helping Amanda lie down, pulling the covers over her.

"Yeah and you busted your head open that night when you fell off the bar. Scared me to death when you weren't responsive at first." Finn responded after walking to the other side and climbing into the bed, pulling the covers over himself.

"I remember… you were freaking out when I kept trying to…" Amanda said, yawning sleepily and rubbing her eyes as they started to ache. "To pull the stitches out…" She mumbled before curling up on her left side and resting her head on the pillow. As soon as she did, she was out like a light and Finn decided to lie down facing Amanda and wrapping an arm around her back before closing his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Darlin'." Finn whispered before he too was asleep.

"You too, Finn… I love ya, buddy." Amanda mumbled, her right arm draped over Finn's side.

Morning made itself known not by the sunlight but by them hearing _"You had a fucking threesome, you bastard?!" _being shouted.

Amanda's eyes were wide as she knew very well that the voice belonged to Ashley Hardy.


End file.
